Dragon Miralis
'Dragon Miralis ' is an British Jaeger designed to defend the coastline of England from the Kaiju. It was stationed at the London Shatterdome before its relocation to Manhattan. Features Dragon Miralis is a Jaeger designed for close combat but possesses one ranged weapon; on his right shoulder there seems to be a huge 'board' attached to its back...see it? This can turn so it rests on the shoulder and can fire a beam that is about as powerful as Gipsy Danger's (Status: Destroyed) plasma cannon and it can be used several times. Dragon Miralis has a useful defense mechanism on his left arm, it is a shield of some sort. The shielding part is located around the middle of the arm and can be used not only to block Kaiju attacks, but also as an effective impact weapon. On its right arm it has a 'sting blade', similar to Striker Eureka but only on one arm and twice as dangerous As it has only two weapon and a light build it has fluid movement and is speedy (for an enormous robot). Dragon Miralis' 6.282 "Brass Knuckles" are a temperature-resistant brass-steel compound cast around the joints of each finger extension, adding greatly to the impact potential of each punch. History Created in England UK in 2029, Dragon Miralis, the Jaeger was stationed in the London Shatterdome. Piloted by Ray and Kara, together they have 3 confirmed Kaiju kills. Algea, 13 October 2029 File channel:07853...Kaiju no.046.8...Codename: Algea...Processing...Processing...Data loaded Algea was first sighted off the English channel but then was lost by tracking and satellite systems. He later revealed himself in the river Thames, London. Despite the Kaiju being dangerously close to the civilians and the great city, Dragon Miralis was already at Tower bridge, waiting for the Kaiju. When the beast finally rose from the water, it had already destroyed several boats, bridges and was headed towards London's famous Big ben until Dragon Miralis intercepted its path. The Kaiju had a body similar to Scunner but with a lizard like head. On each hand his middle finger stretched out into a curved blade 3x longer than its other fingers. In between its arms and legs, (waist area) it had a pair of smaller arms but instead of hands, it had a weapon resembling a fan. It got its name because of the mossy green tint in its scales, opposed to the usual blue/black. Algea threw itself at Dragon, arms outstretched ready to rugby tackle the Jaeger. Dragon Miralis side stepped the bear hug and, both arms raised, pounded the Kaiju on the back. He raised both arms again and smashed down a second time...he raised them a third, with the intention of breaking into bone before Algea's tail wrapped around Dragon's right leg and pulled. The Jaeger toppled backwards and fell into the river Thames, The Kaiju leaped into the water after Dragon Miralis and went under the water, hiding itself. Dragon Miralis stands and observes the water, searching for the Kaiju, when Algea leaps out and charges straight towards Miralis who, in turn, shoulder barges the incoming Kaiju. It staggers and Dragon Miralis grabs one of its over-lapping scales. With it's arm shield, Miralis pounds Algae on the head, stunning him. Its sting blades slide out from its wrists and the Jaeger slices into the Kaiju's shoulder, twists the blade and shoves upwards, cutting off its arm. The Kaiju shrieks and turns, using it's ferocious jaws, it rips into Dragon Miralis' neck and chest. Algae's tail pierces the Jaeger's back before Miralis pushes back the Kaiju. Dragon Miralis' shoulder plasma cannon rotates and rests on it's shoulder before firing several times into the Kaiju's throat and face...killing it. Gallery Category:Jaegers Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Pan Atlantic Defense Corps Category:Green Category:Red